Villain's Convention
by Ominae
Summary: Due to the blundering of the Shōwa Kamen Rider villains, the Great Leader decides to hold a villain's convention in Kyoto to discuss and find solutions to defeat their hated foes as the Riders attempt to stop them with some interesting allies.


Kamen Rider: Villain's Convention

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of the Kamen Rider series are under the copyright of Shotaro Ishinomori. All other characters are under the copyright of their respective holders.

To all readers:

All villains/heroes in the Kamen Rider universe that you'll see here will at least be from the first one in the Shōwa era all the way to probably Agito and Kuuga with some of the OVA ones except Shin Kamen Rider since I didn't watch him and didn't like it due to his appearance and the concept. I wonder what the director/production team/Shin Kamen Rider cast/other significant production crew had in mind...

Anyway, you'll see other characters from outside the Kamen Rider universe, but they're there for mostly humor/action purposes. This fic'll focus on the Riders and their enemies. As a bonus, see if you can identify any of the non-KR characters/series. XP

Summary:

Due to the blundering of the Shōwa Kamen Rider villains, the Great Leader decides to hold a villain's convention in Kyoto to discuss and find solutions to defeat their hated foes as the Riders attempt to stop them with some interesting allies.

* * *

Conference Hall, Kyoto International Conference Center, Sakyō-ku, Kyoto City, Kyoto, Japan

* * *

Inside the place known as the ICC Kyoto, the hall was packed with major officers and personnel from many of the Shōwa era Rider series ranging from SHOCKER all the way to Fog Mother. There were some appearances from the Lords and Grongis, the enemies of Kamen Riders Agito and Kuuga. All of them were busy talking to one another, reading some kind of magazine with the occasional otaku magazine (God knows how the enemy officers of the groups tend to spend their leisure time not plotting to kill the Riders/destroy humanity in their spare time), eat snacks or patiently wait for the conference to begin.

**"Thank you all for waiting!" **High Priest Bishium, one of the three priests in Golgom next to Baraom and Darom, spoke through a microphone attached on a podium on the stage. **"I'd like to thank you all for participating in this 1st All Shōwa villain's convention."**

All the officers/personnel clapped their hands or gave a wolf whistle to Bishium, which annoyed her.

_Male pigs! _**"Anyway, let's give a round of applause for the father of all our groups. THE ONE! THE ONLY! THE GREAT LEADER WITH THE CRISIS EMPEROR!"**

Loud applauses and whistles came from the audience when the images of the Great Leader, taking his appearance from his Gel-Shocker days, with the Crisis Emperor appearing in two parts in a screen on the stage.

**"I'd like to thank you all for attending this Shōwa villain's convention." **The Gel-Shocker-era Great Leader was seen lying down on a beach chair with an umbrella near him. With that appearance, no one objected as to why the Great Leader was in a beach instead of attending the convention with them.

**"Yes, indeed." **The Crisis Emperor echoed the same sentiment. **"Thank you to all those who are able to attend the convention and our thoughts are to those who can't make it at their personal time." **The Crisis Emperor was seen on a sort of couch in a North American-style residential house.

_Can't make it my ass! _Gedorian, an officer of the Crisis Empire and the head of the task force's Alien Lifeform Units with the rank of Captain, looked at the screens of the Great Leader and Crisis Emperor with great disgust. _Look at them enjoying themselves while we get to sit our butts off here when I could've been in Akihabara to demo the arcade game Tatsunoko vs Capcom. We have a life you know!_

**"Anyhow..." **The Great Leader stretched his body before trying to sit upright. **"First thing we need to do is to figure out a way that we can use to beat our accursed foes."**

"YEAH!" shouted the Gel-Shocker soldiers, in support of their leader.

"Um..." The SHOCKER Kumo-Otoko raised his hand like a nervous high school student. "I have a suggestion, oh great leaders."

**"Then speak up."** said the Crisis Emperor. A telephone was heard ringing. **"Oh excuse me for a second."**

"Like I said..." The SHOCKER Kumo-Otoko began to tell his suggestion to the audience. "We oughta rush in to the Kamen Riders when they try to henshin."

"He's right!" Marshall Armor, leader of Destron's Armored Division, stood up and stamped his left foot loud. "We couldn't rush in to them everytime they do those...those... dang whatchamacalits!"

**"WHAT?" **The audience became suddenly quiet, especially the Great Leader, when they heard him yelling at the phone. All of them were startled as to how he was able to use it despite not having hands.

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M OVERDUE! I'M THE GREAT CRISIS EMPEROR! NO ONE TELLS ME I'M OVERDUE DUE TO THE FACT THAT I HAVEN'T PAID MY ELECTRIC BILLS. I'M THE LEADER OF THE CRISIS EMPIRE, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"**

The audience, hearing the Crisis Emperor yell over the phone, decided not to raise the issue less they wanted to be on his bad side.

**"Apologies to everyone." **The Crisis Emperor was quick to apologize to the audience. **"Issues with my electric bill company. They claimed that I haven't paid my electric bills despite the contrary."**

Collective _ohs_, _I see _and _happened to me once _was heard from the audience.

**"I mean outside the television and all, I try to do the right thing. Paying the bills as fast as I can, helping out with the community..."**

Jak Shogun, leader of the Crisis Empire task force on Earth years ago, sighed hearing his leader ranting on. _Can't he give us a break here? We're here to discuss how we can best deal with the Riders, not talk about our problems like some damn American talk show._

"Oh Great Emperor." High Priest Baraom spoke to the Crisis Emperor without trying to offend him. "Someone from the audience had given a suggestion."

**"Oh, oh I see. I'm sorry. What he did say?"**

The Great Leader sighed. **"Marshall Armor suggested that we should attack the Riders when they try to change..."**

* * *

A few kilometers away from Kyoto International Conference Center, Sakyō-ku, Kyoto City, Kyoto, Japan

* * *

A group of Kamen Riders in their respective motorbikes came roaring down the roads of Kyoto City, bypassing every traffic light and stop sign in the area. Heck, they even bypassed every emergency vehicle with flashing lights like they were in some Olympic marathon. Too bad motorbike racing wasn't in the Olympics yet.

"So the intelligence is correct? That the report said that our worst enemies are meeting in the ICC Kyoto?"

"Afraid so. At least that's what I got from the Boys Rider Squad..."

"Not sure about this, V3. Could be a trap."

"I don't know about this, Ichigo..."

"Then why the hell did they have a sign that said the 1st All Shōwa Villain's Convention out in the public?"

"Hell should I know, Agito?"

"Come on Agito. Cut Ichigo and V3 some slack here, will ya?"

"Whatever, X."

"Remember you guys. Don't try to be reckless despite being in Rider form, understand?"

"YES, MR. G3-X!" said Ichigo, V3, X and Agito in unison.

"Seriously, you guys. I'm watching your backs as an officer of the law. We can't simply rush in and have civilians killed while we head to the ICC. Just because we're heroes doesn't mean we can do whatever we want as part of our crusade to fight the kaijus and all..."

* * *

Conference Hall, Kyoto International Conference Center, Sakyō-ku, Kyoto City, Kyoto, Japan

* * *

**"I'm afraid that it won't do, Marshall Armor."**

The Crisis Emperor had said no to Marshall Armor's suggestion.

"But why not?" asked Darkness Ambassador of the Badan Empire, feeling upset. "Isn't that..."

**"If we do that, the networks would throw us out of the job." **replied the Great Leader, seated in his chair while going to drink his cold Sprite in a glass. **"They insist that we don't do it to attract audience ratings..."**

"Who cares about the audience anyway?" ranted Apollo Geist from Government of Darkness (GOD). "If we don't do something like that, then we'd lose all the time..."

**"SILENCE!" **shouted the Crisis Emperor, making Apollo nervously sit down in his chair. **"You should know then to challenge our answer."**

"Apologies, sir." Apollo bowed his anger. "I was out of my bounds as GOD security chief."

Ra Baruba De, the referee of the Gurongi, calmly spoke her answer after she stood up. "I would suggest that we use some way to psychologically affect them in battle."

**"Tried that by some of the other guys. Didn't work on most occasions."**

"How about we kidnap them while their guard's off or something?" A Destron Legionnaire raised his hand up.

**"Nice idea, but they can still kick our ass like there's no tomorrow." **said the Great Leader.

"Er, we steal their bikes?" suggested a Chaps soldier from the Crisis Empire.

**"We're not motorbikes thieves, you fool!"**

The Neoshocker Gamereojin made his suggestion, "Then what about we scare the heck outta him?"

**"We do that all the time you know. Most of us are kaijus for heaven's sake!"**

Bishium whispered to Colonel Maribaron of the Crisis Empire Task Force. "I don't think this is going anywhere."

Maribaron whispered back. "I agree, Bishium."

* * *

Outskirts of Kyoto International Conference Center, Sakyō-ku, Kyoto City, Kyoto, Japan

* * *

"We're here."

Kamen Rider G3-X halted the other Riders, who had parked their motorbikes outside, when he raised his clenched right hand for them to stop.

"Where are ZO and J? They're suppose to be here with our reinforcements." whined Kamen Rider ZX, stretching his neck.

"Fear not!" yelled Stronger, getting to a heroic pose. "I shall be the one who will defeat all our enemies and save the day."

"Um..." Kuuga, in his Rising Mighty armor, tapped Stronger's right shoulder. "Not to be mean, but isn't the reason why G3-X gathered all of us yesterday was to fight our enemies in equal numbers of sorts..." Agito, in his Ground Form armor, simply stared at Kuuga.

Stronger merely stared at the young Rider. "'Tis nothing for me to fear, young one. Stronger will teach you how we Shōwa Riders have dealt with our enemies in the past."

"I suggest that I should scout around the area then." said Skyrider, the only rider in the Kamen Rider team to ever fly. "That was we can do something at least while our enemies are still off their guard."

"By the way," V3 asked some of the Riders. "Did our enemies rent the entire convention center for the whole day?"

"Probably." Nigo said in reply.

"Wonder how they got all the money?" Gills, in Exceed Gills form, asked the other riders in question.

"Why do you think they're terrorists in the first place?" Black RX sighed and asked Gills.

Gills didn't have the time to answer as Skyrider took off to scout the ICC Kyoto.

* * *

Conference Hall, Kyoto International Conference Center, Sakyō-ku, Kyoto City, Kyoto, Japan

* * *

As the Great Leader and the Crisis Emperor began to debate with the minions of the respective organizations and the two ancient lifeforms on how they should defeat their nemesis, a squad of 4-5 Destron Personal Elite Guards came rushing in. The audience, especially the two feared leaders of Gorgom and Crisis Empire, watched as the peaked cap, black BDU-wearing men rushed towards the stage and stood at attention. There was no need to wonder why the Elite Guards from Destron reported in as the Crisis Emperor had been rumored, in terrorist circles, to be from space who first founded SHOCKER all the way to Destron and the Crisis Empire.

"Sir!" One of the Elite Guards reported to the Great Leader and Crisis Emperor. "We've spotted a huge number of Riders heading here!"

"What are you waiting for?" Marshall Armor yelled, standing up and wielding his sword. "Let's get them!"

At his calling, all of the minions, officers and kaijus came rushing out of the conference hall. All that was left were the teleconferencing screens of the Great Leader and the Crisis Emperor.

**"So," **The Crisis Emperor spoke to the Great Leader. **"what do we do now?"**

**"I bet 10,000 Yen that our guys will lose." **The Great Leader replied and chuckled.

**"Are we gonna bet on this? I mean, they always lose anyway."**

**"Hm, yeah. Hey, you wanna come to the beach down here and check out the babes?"**

**"Groovy!"**

* * *

Outskirts of Kyoto International Conference Center, Sakyō-ku, Kyoto City, Kyoto, Japan

* * *

"Halt!" Marshall Armor and Jak Shogun led the coalition of the anti-Kamen Rider terrorists/monsters/aliens outside the ICC Kyoto.

"It's you, Marshall Armor!" yelled Riderman, cocking the charging handle of his Machine Gun Arm. "I won't let you get away."

"Who and what army?" taunted Colonel Zol, a German SHOCKER officer and wanted Neo-Nazi, who was brandishing his Luger pistol. "We are more or less on equal numbers..."

"Besides..." stated Jak. "You were interrupting our convention here."

"That's were you're wrong!"

Skyrider landed down carefully, courtesy of the switches on his henshin belt.

"I went on recon and saw you all plotting against us! How can you explain that?"

The bad guys were not at a loss to explain themselves.

"Them and this army over here!"

Kamen Rider ZO and J arrived in their Z Bringer and J Crosser motorbikes accompanied by some Metal Heroes and a android-looking cyborg that seemed to be washed off from a familiar 1980s science fiction cop movie.

"Sorry guys." J bowed before the assembled Riders. "They were late in their appointed time..."

"Yeah. We really are." ZO joined in and bowed before the Riders.

**"Hey, hey!"** Gatenzone, commanding officer of the Crisis Empire Task Force's Demon Robot Unit, yelled out loud. **"Aren't we all here to fight?"**

"Sorry about that." ZO snapped his fingers. "Where was I?"

J sighed and elbowed ZO. "We're suppose to act tough and tell them that we've got our allies with us."

"Oh yes!" ZO snapped his fingers and went on a heroic pose by raising his right arm on high. "We've assembled the world's greatest heroes with us to fight you all!" The Riders and their enemies either sighed or had a sweat drop on their forehead on ZO's forgetfulness. The metal heroes exited their vehicles, a Reson, Dark Jaycar, Go Slayer motorbike and a Detroit City Police Ford Crown Victoria that was imported somehow from the United States.

"I am Kidou Keiji Jiban." Jiban brought out his badge from a slot in his chest, showing it to the bad guys. "By the authority granted by the National Police Agency, I place you all under arrest!"

"I am the law enforcement robot Janperson." Janperson began to wield his Flash Gun. "You are all under arrest for numerous terrorist acts, including kidnappings, assassinations and counts of multiple murders."

"Name's Gun Gibson!" shouted the robot known as Gun Gibson, his Gunvolver revolver on his right hand as he twirled it on his index finger like a cowboy. "Busting bad guys like you is my game!"

"Dead or alive!" Robocop had his Auto-9 taken out from his right leg before his right hand took it and aimed at at Jak Shogun. "You're coming with us."

"Is this all?" Apollo laughed hard. "I mean, they're only a teeny weeny few..." He stopped when two ED-209s came towering in behind the assembled Riders/Metal Heroes.

**"WARNING!" **commanded the two ED-209s, having targeted the minions/officers/kaijus with its machine guns, rocket launchers and mortar rounds. **"ALL OF YOU HAVE THIRTY SECONDS TO COMPLY!"**

"Hey..." V3 asked ZO and J. "Did we pass the 3 allies limit rule?"

"These guys were with us on one group." The villains were scared that the ED-209s had aimed its weapons at them.

"Hey..." Colonel Zol whispered to Jak Shogun. "Aren't those ED-209s known to malfunction?"

**"Yes, indeeed."** replied Gatenzone nearby. **"They're always lampooned in North American pop culture."**

"Sorry I'm late!"

A figure wearing what seems to be a costume of Spider-Man leaped from the nearest lamppost on top of the parked Detroit PD squad car.

"It's Spider-Man!" yelled one of the female SHOCKER soldier.

"Wrong, lady!" hissed the masked man, posing while he squatted and his arms stretched out. "It's Supaidā-Man!"

"Oh that's right." Darom pointed to the Spider Bracelet in Spider-Man's left arm. "The American version doesn't have that!"

"Er... alright." Once again, Marshall Armor and the other villains began to sweat drop while the Riders/Metal Heroes clapped their hands/whistled when they greeted the Japanese-made Marvel character.

"Musubi-chan!" A bubbling girl with black hair, wearing a pink kimono, red combat gloves, boots and skirt came running about near the Riders, followed by a scrawny university kid.

"Wow!" Musubi was heard getting excited. "Matsu-san's right! The riders do exist!"

"Wait for me Minato! You forgot your legal wife's here!" Tsukiumi came followed by Kazehana, who had a sake bottle at hand.

"It seems like we're being outnumbered." The SHOCKER minions began to whisper among themselves, reciprocated to the legions of Gel-Shocker, Destron all the way to Neoshocker and Badan Empire.

"Dammit!" Garai of Fog Mother shouted, who was in his human form like his two siblings Zu and Agito. "How long do we have to stand for this madness?"

"Look." Zu pointed up to see Sikorsky UH-60L helicopters that had the JACES logo on them.

"Is that JACES?" Agito stared at the hovering choppers near the Riders/Metal Heros/Sekireis.

"It is." Doctor Shinigami, SHOCKER officer/scientist, shocked to see who was rappelling out of the chopper. "It's Ryoko Yakushiji!"

All of the gathered minions/officers/kaijus became scared when Ryoko first landed on the ground near the Riders/Metal Heros/Sekireis followed by her subordinate Junichiro Izumida and her maids, Lucienne and Marianne. Soon after, squad of JACES commandos armed with Heckler and Koch MP7 submachine guns, USP pistols and wearing black PASGT helmets, tactical vests and Oakley SF boots, came rappelling down from the other UH-60Ls. Ryoko, Lucienne and Marianne wore combat suits for the upcoming battle with tactical vests on.

"Shit!" murmured Zol of Fog Mother. "That human has enough dirt on each of us here today to expose us to the human world."

"But most of them already know who we are!" argued Black Shogun, Gel-Shocker officer. "That woman..." He began to stutter. "somehow is able to find our most hidden secret and rat them out."

"What do you mean?" asked Shinigami. "Like how my name's suppose to be Doctor Toodles when the networks tried to censor us a bit?"

"Or when the name of the organization GOD's suppose to be DOS, Directorate of Syndicates, in an effort for us to be friendly to kids when we're on TV?" added Apollo.

"Enough!" yelled Ryoko, who directed JACES security personnel to ready their weapons. "It seems like it'll be the day when Ryoko Yakushiji shall bring you all to justice."

"I don't think that'll go that way, woman!" Jak Shogun began to laugh. "You Riders think that you have reinforcements!" He pointed his left finger at them. "Well, we have reinforcements of our own!"

"Wait!" One of the Jinfighter soldiers asked Jak. "You mean we're suppose to have reinforcements?"

Jak smacked him on his face. "Of course we do! We're evil, villainous bad guys after all!"

Kuuga whispered to ZO. "Is that Jak's efforts of trying to be hot-blooded like Kamina from Gurren Lagann?"

ZO shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Conference Hall, Kyoto International Conference Center, Sakyō-ku, Kyoto City, Kyoto, Japan

* * *

A mysterious force began to appear in the empty conference hall. After a few seconds, it disappeared with Birugenia standing.

"At last! I've arrived in time for the convention!" When Birugenia looked around, he saw no one was around. "I'm late." He facepalmed his white face.

"Oh ho..." He saw that a PC Desktop was nearby and still running. "A PC! Well, that's perfect..." The 30,000+ warrior had produced a USB memory stick from his cloak when he felt another mysterious force in the hall.

_What's that? Is someone here?_

* * *

Outskirts of Kyoto International Conference Center, Sakyō-ku, Kyoto City, Kyoto, Japan

* * *

Above ICC Kyoto airspace, two flying aircraft of VTOL origin were carrying what seems to be robots from its hull. It later disengaged them, allowing them to fall to the earth.

"Meet our backup. The RPI-209 Gloucester." explained Jak Shogun to the Riders/Metal Heroes/Sekireis/JACES Task Force.

"Hey dude!" Kuuga yelled to ZO and J. "Why didn't you guys consider using Knightmare Frames? Can't you guys borrow from Code Geass?"

"These guys are way better than the ED-209s!" shouted Super-1.

"Uh..." ZO and J were at a loss to explain.

**"Excuse me General Jak." **said one of the Gloucester pilots. **"We're told from your agent that you needed to borrow us."**

"That's correct! You'll be our backup!"

**"All right, sir. Understood."**

"I apologize for being late! The Disciplinary Squad has arrived!"

Three figures leaped down from the nearest building of the ICC, leaping next to Jak and Black Shogun.

"Karasuba of the Disciplinary Squad." Karasuba introduced herself with her katana on her right shoulder. The white-haired Sekirei was flanked a girl wearing the same clothing as Musubi, except that her kimono was black and had a short shorts. She also had blonde hair. The other had bandages all over hear and had bandages all over her body, but was wearing a kimono as well. Both kimonos had Sekirei crests on them. "My subordinates Haihane and Benitsubasa."

"Karasuba-sama!" Musubi waved to Karasuba after seeing her in the crowd of villains.

"Hi!" Karasuba waved back. "Do your best, okay?"

"Okay!"

Benitsubasa cringed in anger while Haihane laughed at her.

"It seems that you've forgotten this person here!"

Standing behind the Disciplinary Squad was a man in his 50s, face and features obscured by a trenchcoat. When he grabbed his coat and flinged it off, he had armor that resembled Janperson's except that his is more of red and gold while Janperson is white and purple.

"Bill Goldy!" Janperson was shocked to see who it was.

"Man!" Gun Gibson complained. "Can't you stay dead for once?"

"I can't my friend." Bill Goldy walked near the Disciplinary Squad. "You see another higher being has summoned me here for a little battle with a better opponent." He pointed at the Riders. "Which happens to be the riders!"

"You mean you were bored that you wanted to battle with us?" Gun Gibson asked.

Bill Goldy replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, yeah."

"Why couldn't you say it straight?"

"We've got 3 allies on our side now." Marshall Armor held out three fingers on his right hand. "But we have one more up our sleeve..." He then snapped his fingers.

* * *

Conference Hall, Kyoto International Conference Center, Sakyō-ku, Kyoto City, Kyoto, Japan

* * *

"It's you, isn't it?" Birugenia said, having the USB memory stick placed on one of the CPU's USB hubs.

"You will not," A familiar figure walked a few feet towards Birugenia, metallic clanking sounds indicated that he was at Birugenia's rear. "under any circumstances, upload that information to the internet."

"And why not, if I may ask?" Birugenia turned around. "Shadowmoon?"

"I will not ASK again, Birugenia." He was now brandishing the Satan Saber on his right hand. "Remove that USB memory stick and withdraw from this area."

Birugenia met Shadowmoon's threat by drawing out the Birusaber. "And if I should refuse that?"

Shadowmoon glared at him from under his helmet. "You should know that the consequence are... quite severe."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Shadowmoon twirled the Satan Saber on his hand. "Very severe indeed."

"Like I'm shaking in my feet right now." Birugenia did the same and twirled his Birusaber on his hand too.

* * *

Outskirts of Kyoto International Conference Center, Sakyō-ku, Kyoto City, Kyoto, Japan

* * *

"No way..." Kamen Rider Agito was shocked to see who had Marshall Armor unleashed. "It's them..." Multiple persons wearing G3-like suits had assembled near Marshall Armor and Jak Shogun with a familiar emblem on its left shoulder.

G3-X became enraged. "Squads of Kamen Rider G4s... But the JGSDF was suppose to decommission them, not to mention they were written out of Agito canon as non-existent."

"We at Destron had mass produced these into machines." Marshall Armor boasted. "With these robots on our side, there's no way we can lose. All Hail Deeeaaaastron!" yelled the officer, raising his right fist in the armor.

"All Hail Destron!" The Destron Legionnaires, Rangers and a few Elite Guards raised their right fists following Marshall Armor's lead.

"No way!" Darom yelled in disagreement. "It should be Gorgom's!"

"Should be SHOCKER's" Shinigami shouted.

"I disagree." Zu disagreed with the others. "Long live Fog Mother!"

"Long live Neoshocker!"

"All hail the Badan Empire!"

"Long live Gel-Shocker!"

"All hail the Crisis Empire!"

"Long live the Gurongi!"

"All hail Black Satan!"

"Um..." J asked, breaking the _ice_. "Are we suppose to fight now?"

"Oh yes, the fight." Jak Shogun responded. "Ahem." After the masked Crisis Empire Task Force leader cleared his throat, he looked up in the sky. "Hey, where's the battle music for this scene?"

"Make it a good one, yeah!" Kuuga shouted to the sky. As the Riders/Metal Heroes/Sekireis/JACES Task Force and their enemies stared at each other to wonder what was going on, techno music began to play around them.

"Before we start..." Ichigo shoved Kuuga out of the way. "We Riders _and other heroes _must assume a pose when we call out our names after all."

"Yeah!" "That's right!" The other Riders/Sekireis said in agreement.

"How long is this going to take?" gritted Jak in anger.

* * *

Conference Hall, Kyoto International Conference Center, Sakyō-ku, Kyoto City, Kyoto, Japan

* * *

"Step away from the Desktop, Shadowmoon!"

Birugenia yelled, pointing the blade of his Birusaber at Shadowmoon, who did the same thing with the tip of his Satan Saber at him.

"Though I am a bad guy like you," Shadowmoon explained. "there are things that I won't tolerate in order to defeat the Riders."

"Hmph. This is the only way that we can defeat them."

"But not by that method you're proposing."

"So you intend to challenge me?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, bring it on!"

"You bring it on!"

"I'll bring it all right!"

* * *

Outskirts of Kyoto International Conference Center, Sakyō-ku, Kyoto City, Kyoto, Japan

* * *

The various Riders went to assume poses while they tried to call out their names.

"Kamen Rider Ichigo!"

"Kamen Rider Nigo!"

"Kamen Rider V3!"

"Riderman!"

"Kamen Rider X!"

"Kamen Rider Amazon!"

"Kamen Rider Stronger!"

"Kamen Rider Super-1!"

"Kamen Rider ZX!"

"Kamen Rider Black RX!"

"Kamen Rider ZO!"

"Kamen Rider J!"

"Kamen Rider Kuuga!"

"Kamen Rider Agito!"

"Supaidā-Man!" Spider-Man crouched, with his arms wide open and squatted a bit in an effort to mimic a spider.

"Number 03, Kazehana. A pleasure." She raised her sake bottle, which was nearly empty.

"Number 09. Tsukiumi." Tsukiumi had her left thumb and index fingers extended. "I'll gladly take you on."

"Number 88. Musubi." said Musubi, being cheerful to see a lot of _enemies_. "Pleased to meet ya."

"I'm Minato Sahashi." said the ronin college student, standing behind a pillar. "I'm not getting involved in the fight, so I'm sticking myself here."

"I'm Junichiro Izumida." Izumida presented his badge. "From the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department! All of you in front of us are under arrest!"

"I'm pretty sure you all know me as Ryoko Yakushiji, Superintendent of the TMPD." The auburn-haired girl laughed.

"Since you all wouldn't get any additional help later on." grinned Marshall Armor, twirling his sword around before he swinged it over to his right side. "Get ready to fight for your lives!"

**"Hey..." **Gatenzone murmured. **"Where's the battle music?"**

"I was wondering about that too." said Stronger, who placed his hands on his waist. "All heroic battles should have a catchy music for us to fight in."

"Whatever, Stronger." grunted ZX in disgust.

Ninjamen from the Crisis Empire's Devil Beastmen Ninja Corps, with ninjakens at the ready, and the beret-wearing, ballistic goggles-wearing, red caped GOD soldiers with their HK MP5A3 submachine guns moved into the frontlines with the cyborg Kamen Rider G4s armed with their GM-01 R4 modular magnum pistols at their left or right hands ready for use. The various heroes/villains got ready by getting into their respective fighting poses.

"Remember all!" The MTV Celebrity Deatchmatch version of Mills Lane appeared out of nowhere. "I want a nice, clean fight. You've got people watching out there!" He pointed forward somewhere with the factions hearing cheering.

"We don't follow them!" Jak directed one of the Beastmen Ninjas to _take care _of Mills. "Since when did we ever play by the rules?" He saw the Ninjamen take a stabbing at Mills before SHOCKER soldiers disposed of Mill's body, making some of the Riders stare at Jak in disgust.

(Play Yuzo Koshiro - Last Utopia)

"FAITO!" yelled Kamen Rider Agito, being the first to charge forward. Likewise, Jak was the first in his faction to charge forward.

* * *

Beach, somewhere in San Francisco, California, United States

* * *

"I see that you're enjoying yourself, Crisis Emperor." The Great Leader saw the Crisis Emperor on another beach chair next to his.

"Yeah." replied the Emperor. "Sure nice of you to recommend me this beach. I need to get away." He then saw a woman in her late 20s walking past him in her swimwear.

"Hey baby, want me to take you somewhere? I can teach you the ways of being a terrorist..."

The woman didn't reply right away and instead kicked sand in his face.

"Ahhh!" yelled the Emperor. "My eyes! The sand's hurting my eyes!"

"That's a shame..." The Great Leader decided to recline on his beach chair, forgetting about the Emperor's problems.

_The least thing he can do is think of arms that he can use to remove the sand._

* * *

Outskirts of Kyoto International Conference Center, Sakyō-ku, Kyoto City, Kyoto, Japan

* * *

At the first move, J changed to a giant to take out the Gloucesters.

"Jumbo Formation!" yelled J, who grew to heights exceeding the Knightmares and kicked them. The Knightmare Frames flew towards a section of the ICC Kyoto, which destroyed them. J then grew back to normal size after he stepped near the enemy faction, giving his comrades some advantage to attack first. The Gloucesters subsequently blew up.

"Attack!" Ryoko directed the JACES security personnel. Immediately, they fired their MP7s and killed some of the soldiers from SHOCKER to the Badan Empire. Some of the GOD soldiers tried to fire back, but most of them were instantly killed by gunfire from the JACES teams.

"G4s! Go!" Marshall Armor yelled, directing the robotic riders before he and the other major officers, with exception of some of the others in the Crisis Empire, turned into their kaiju forms.

"Forward!" General Dasmader, a hated Crisis Empire officer charged forward himself. Acting like the Centurions of the Roman Empire as his headgear was based on them, he drew out his saber only for someone to push him hard that he was in the line of fire of Robocop's Auto-9 machine pistol when it fired a burst of 9mm bullets at him.

"He seems to be dead." said one of the Chaps, watching Dasmader collapse to the ground.

"How do we report it?" asked one of the armed GOD soldiers.

"Friendly fire? Fragged?"

"Okay."

"Okay, baby!" Gun Gibson used his Gunvolver to shoot hits at the kaijus with Ichigo, V3 and X charging forward.

Spider-Man darted around the area, giving the minions and kaijus a run every time they'd try to nail him before he responded by running away, mimicking his spider comrades. Even Karasuba and Haihane had a hard time to attack him despite being Sekireis.

"Ridol Whip!" Drawing out the Ridol Stick from his henshin belt, X began to use his weapon by attacking the various minions first with V3 and Ichigo using their fists and feet. RX charged to help them, but not before he turned into Biorider.

"Bio Blade!" Biorider flipped forward, beginning to engage Karasuba after he landed with his Bioblade against her katana with the two exchanging blade swipes and slashes with near misses against one another. Gun Gibson, Kamen Rider Agito and Kuuga fought against the _children _of Fog Mother in their kaiju forms with some contribution from the Gel-Shocker soldiers and Destron Legionnaires as backup.

"I hope you'll give me a good time, Rider." grinned Karasuaba, who swinged her katana to hit Biorider's head.

"Much obliged, Sekirei." Biorider blocked it with his Bio Blade before he tried to kick her in the stomach. Karasuba evaded it by jumping a few feet backwards.

"Water Festival!" Tsukiumi hurled a long water projectile at a group of G4s, stunning them before ZO and Super-1 went on the offensive.

"Change Cold Hands!" Super-1 yelled, placing his hands on his chest before he fired the cryogenic sprayer to freeze the robots before ZO came next.

"ZO punch!" ZO leaped in the air and punched the frozen G4s, sending them out of commission. Agito joined in as well, doing a Rider Kick on their frozen forms.

Robocop, at his own terms, tried to valiantly defend his position near the Metal Heros when he rapidly fired his Auto-9. He was soon overwhelmed by the kaiju forms of Doctor Shinigami, Black Shogun, Darkness Ambassador, Darom and Bishium.

"Cover him!" Izumida yelled at some of the JACES personnel to drag the now busted Robocop out of the way, while they were being covered by Musubi and Kazehana. Musubi used her Kuma-ken to disorient the enemy officers while Kazehana used her Sakura Wind to blow them away so they won't attack the JACES men. Izumida drew out his Glock 17 from his shoulder holster and fired it at some of the Dogmafighter soldiers that tried to sneak near Ryoko, though Lucienne and Marianne were more than enough to help with their martial arts training to protect their employer. Ryoko fought back by executing a roundhouse that out a few Dogmafighters before she threw one over her left shoulder.

Nearby, G3-X armed himself with a GG-02 Salamander attachment on his GM-01 Scorpion pistol and gave Izumida and the two Sekireis some cover protection when he fired a volley near some approaching Destron Elite Guards. Jiban, using the Type 3 in Sword Mode, began to fight against some of the G4s with Biorider giving him assistance by being near his rear.

Ichigo, Nigo and V3 faced off against a few more G4 units in their way. The first two did a Rider Double Punch on one of them before they did a Rider Double Chop on another. V3 did the V3 Double Attack, which he did after he grabbed a G4 android and hurled him in the air before he leaped into the air and kicked him back to the earth. Riderman used the Chain Arm prosthetic and damaged several G4s when he swinged its bladed end on them, causing more of them to be damaged. X joined in the fight when he had his Ridol Stick with him, using it to attack a couple of G4s that tried to attack Riderman from behind.

"Everyone!" Ichigo yelled. "Time to do it!"

"Right!" yelled Nigo, V3 and Riderman in unison. Ichigo lined up with the others as X was thrown by Ichigo in the air, followed by Nigo, Riderman and V3 as X was hurled towards Bosgan, a Crisis Empire Task Force officer in charge of the Mutant Units.

"Oh god!" Bosgan was scared to see X hurled towards him. "Gotta run!"

"Not so fast!" yelled X, who kicked Bosgan in the head. "X-Rider Super Five Kick!" Bosgan fell after being kicked, severely weak from the attack.

"Ha!" Musubi fought with Maribaron, who threw yellow feathers at her even if the Sekirei was able to cover her distance to her. With that, she executed a punch to her gut before she did one of he Kuma-Ken punches. She saw Kagari in his Homura disguise. "Kagari-san!"

"Looks like I started late!" When he/she leapt down from the roof of a nearby ICC Kyoto building, several of Garanda Empire's Black Followers, Geddon's Red Followers and armed Black Satan soldiers charged at the Sekirei. Homura huffed and hurled several fireballs at them, killing the soldiers before they could even reach her.

"Let's get the show on the road." grinned Homura, who hurled a fireball at the kaiju form of Darkness Ambassador. He got hit in the head, disorienting him for a bit. "Now this shoud be fun." Homura now charged towards a group of Gel-Shocker and Badan Empire soldiers.

"Eiyah!" Benitsubasa turned her focus to ZX, who fought back by throwing multiple Juuji Shurikens at her. She nimbly dodged them and tried to land a punch at ZX, who caught it.

"You're..." The blonde close quarters Sekirei cringed at the power of ZX's rider form. "good."

"Hmph. Never underestimate the power of a Kamen Rider." ZX smirked before he did a ZX Chop on her stomach and a ZX Punch on her face, making her fly backwards until she crashed into some Jinfighter soldiers.

(End Yuzo Koshiro - Last Utopia)

(Play Yuzo Koshiro - In Your Dream)

**"HALT or we will fire..." **The ED-209s tried to fire at Haihane, who nimbly dodged the gunfire and slashed at their legs. The robot's legs were destroyed, making them crash at the paved drieway. Numerous Beastmen Ninjas went to it and destroyed it with their ninjakens before Jiban, Janperson and Spider-Man drove them away with a combination of bare hands and the occasional web attack used by the latter. Skyrider joined in when he attacked Maribaron with his Sky Kick.

"Flash Gun!" yelled Janperson, who fired it at some of the Ninjas.

Jiban simply whipped out his Maximillian Type 3 pistol and fired laser shots at the Ninjas as well, helping Janperson thin out their ranks. Bill Goldy went to attack Janperson, but was kept back by Amazon and Stronger.

"The heavens call... The earth cries out...The crowds roar... All calling on me to strike back at evil. Now listen up, villains! I am the warrior of justice, the Kamen Rider Stronger." Stronger yelled while he tried some heroic poses before he executed a Stronger Den Punch and Chop on the renegade cyborg. Amazon didn't say anything except to try and bite Bill Goldy, only for the latter to throw him over his shoulder to show the Amazon-raised rider that he wasn't edible.

"Hey! Does anyone know what's in the ICC's Conference Hall?" Super-1 asked, who was using the flamethrower on his gloves after he changed it to Hot Hands. He was seen blasting the newly Destron Rangers and the kaiju forms of Marshall Armor and Shinigami.

"Don't know." Riderman, using his Sickle Arm, swinged the lethal weapon against Zu Mebio Da and Zu Gumen Ba. The two Gurongi were kept back by the ex-Destron scientist himself. "But we need someone to get inside..."

"Ergh!" yelled Dai Kaijin Bishium, thrown into the ground after being attacked by Ichigo and V3. "Get the Gorgom Militia!"

At her words, two Toyota Koukidousyas came charging forward. Painted in black with the Gorgom symbols, the vehicles had men wearing black bomber jackets and BDUs and had motorbike helmets on that concealed their faces. With mounted Browning M2 machine guns, the Gorgom Militiamen fired at the Riders first before they focused their aim to the Sekireis, Metal Heros and the JACES task force.

Lucienne and Marianne took on the Golgom Militiamen with their bare hands; the latter using smoke grenades to disorient them before going in to attack them.

"Spread out!" yelled Ryoko, who dashed towards the ICC entrance. The Riders/Sekireis/Metal Heros/JACES task force group managed to do so, having minimal hits on them.

"Water Celebration!" Tsukiumi hurled more water projectiles at the Koukidousyas. Robocop, who was mysteriously now repaired and now fuctional with a jetpack, flew in the air and fired his Auto-9 at the Gorgom Militiamen, killing most of them.

"Get some of the guys inside!" yelled X to his comrades.

"Shockwave!" Benitsubasa smacked her fists on the ground with her gloved hands, sending a shockwave near the Riders. They dodged the attack in unison as the shockwave attack damaged a nearby building instead.

"Double Rider Kick!" Ichigo and Nigo executed a double rider kick attack at Jak's kaiju form. Likewise, J and ZO did the same attack to the kaiju forms of Black Shogun with Darkness Ambassador behind him.

"I'll help!" Riderman, still having his Sickle Arm, called out to some of the good guys to help out. Jiban, Spider-Man, Super-1, ZX and G3-X all went to Riderman. Gills covered their exit by attacking the combined minons/kaijus/rogue Sekireis with his Gills Filler whips.

"Take this!" Gills tried to whip Karasuba and Benitsubasa, but the two Sekireis nimbly dodged it. Stronger charged in and attacked Haihane, despite her claws already nearing him.

"Stronger Den Kick!" Stronger attacked Haihane, kicking her in the face. The force of the attack sent her hurling backwards.

"Hurry! Go!" Biorider yelled to his comrades. G3-X, again, fired a volley from the GG-02 Salamander to cover Biorider.

"Bio Attack!" Biorider changed into liquid form and went back and forth, disorenting both kaiju and minion. Even the Sekireis of the Disclipinary Commitee could not handle the liquid-based attack.

"Why you?" Bill Goldy, seeing some of the kaijus being attacked, whipped out his own Flash Gun and fired at Bio Rider.

"Star Wars!" Biorider, after seizing his Bio Attack, countered the laser shots from Bill Goldy with his Bio Blade, sending the beams back to kill several kaijus/minions. "Eat your heart out!"

A GARM and 666 bike appeared, with two figures in grotesque armor riding on the bikes.

"Sorry we're late!" yelled Hermann Saltza, in his red Blassreiter form, leaped out the bike and engaged a weakened Haihane. Due to her weakened state from Stronger's attack, Haihane wasn't defending herself well before Hermann used his scythe to impale her chest.

"We got into traffic!" Joseph Jobson, in his blue Blassreiter form, used his sword to face against Dai Kaijin Baraom and Darom.

"Alright!" Riderman nodded, leading Spider-Man, Super-1, ZX, G3-X, Jiban, Ryoko and her maids with a small squad of JACES security forces personnel inside the ICC Kyoto while the other heroes kept the villains at bay. Joseph decided to go with the group to give them backup while Hermann went with the other heroes.

* * *

Corridor, Kyoto International Conference Center, Sakyō-ku, Kyoto City, Kyoto, Japan

* * *

"Watch out everyone!" Riderman warned his allies, having his Swing Arm prosthetic on. "They're Destron Elite Guards." Around 10 of them had swarmed near the heroes in the ICC Kyoto, blocking their way.

Spider-Man started by webbing 5 of the Elite Guards, leaving them open as Jiban and G3-X dashed towards them. With the former with the Type 3 in sword mode and the latter armed with his GS-03 Destroyer, they used them to stab and slash their enemies by the time the guards escaped the webbing.

Riderman engaged 2 Elite Guards by feigning an approach, making them come towards him. Ryoko and some of the JACES security personnel fired their weapons at the Elite Guards, killing them as they were distracted. Joseph swinged his energy whip at the remaining Elite Guards, slicing 2 most of them at their waist with one being sliced at the head.

"Change Electric Hands!" shouted Super-1, who shot electric beams from his gloves to disorient the last Elite Guard with ZX running to the guard after he stood up, being stunned.

"ZX Bunshin!" True to his ninja training, a few clones of ZX dashed near the Elite Guard and began to beat the hell out of the second guard like no tomorrow. After a series of punches and kicks, ZX decided to end its life.

"ZX Kick!" ZX leaped and kicked the Guard in the chest, leaping a huge hole in its chest. As the guard went down, a section of the corridor from outside was busted down. Two G4s armed with Gigant rocket launcher had been aimed at the riders. However, Joseph and G3-X were quick at the draw that they had managed to make short work of the android riders for good. Joseph changed his whip to a sword and stabbed one of the G4s at its head before he moved its blade vertically until it was slashed into two. G3-X stabbed the second G4 at the chest before he used his GG-01 Scorpion and shot a few rounds at it. Both blew up after they collapsed to the ground.

"I guess that means we're done." Joseph said, concealing his energy whip.

"Yeah." Riderman nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Conference Hall, Kyoto International Conference Center, Sakyō-ku, Kyoto City, Kyoto, Japan

* * *

"What the hell?" G3-X and the others arrived to see Birugenia engage Shadowmoon with his Birusaber Dark Storm. Shadowmoon countered by shooting beams from his Satan Saber at Birugenia. He merely evaded them.

"I don't know what's happening..." Riderman switched his Swing Arm to Machine Gun Arm prosthetic once more. "But I'll take 'em down right now!" Riderman fired his Machine Gun arm at the two, merely stunning them as they toppled on the ground.

"Damn you Riders!" Birugenia cursed at the Riders. He then saw Ryoko, Jiban and Spider-Man near them. "You humans are here to take us down?"

"Maybe." Ryoko smirked. "It'll be a great one for my TMPD resume once I can take both Shadowmoon and Birugenia down."

"Feeble humans!" Birugenia gritted in anger.

"Shadow Flash!" The Kingstone in his henshin belt flashed green, stunning both heroes and Birugenia alike.

"Curse you, Shadowmoon!" Birugenia rushed back to the Desktop and grabbed the USB Memory Stick. _It seems that I'll have to use the data to blackmail the Riders with their identities sent to the fangirls and the occasional yaoi fanboy to distract them... _

"Shadow Kick!" Shadowmoon leaped into the air and used both his feet to attack Birugenia from behind. He collapsed into the ground.

"I'll get you next time, Shadowmoon!" Birugenia stood up, weakened from the Shadow Kick, and grabbed his Birusaber to keep Shadowmoon at a distance. "That goes double for you Riders and humans!" He disappeared afterwards.

"It seems that while I'd like to take you all on." Shadowmoon told the assembled group inside the hall. "It seems that the commotion is turning to your side."

"Don't take us lightly." Ryoko took out her siderarm, a Smith and Wesson 659 pistol. Lucienne and Marianne took out a Glock 19 and an HK P2000 pistol and fired at Shadowmoon. The bullets however were repelled. Spider-Man fired some of his webbing at him with G3-X firing his GG-01 Scorpion. The other Riders saw that their weapons were not doing much harm to the evil Rider.

"Fools!" Green energy began to emit from his hands after Shadowmoon repelled the webbing with his Satan Sword. "It's a cardinal rule that evil beings like myself in the Kamen Rider universe can't be easily taken down with merely firearms!" He then raised his hands and extended his fingers. "Take this!" Green energy bolts came out and attacked the Riders, Jiban, Spider-Man, Ryoko and her maids.

"Be sure to remember that. I'll be waiting." With that, Shadowmoon faded into the unknown and left a damaged conference hall.

"Er..." Spider-Man stood up, checking himself if he was hurt. "What happened?"

"No idea." Ryoko stood up next, helping her maids.

"Let's just get out of here for now..." Jiban advised, seeing the nearby Desktop PC damaged. The others agreed and left the Conference Hall.

* * *

Outskirts of Kyoto International Conference Center, Sakyō-ku, Kyoto City, Kyoto, Japan

* * *

The outskirts of ICC Kyoto were now silent, filled with corpses of enemy kaijus and minions of the respective terrorist organizations that the Riders have fought in the past. In addition, there were also some corpses of JACES personnel killed in the heat of battle.

"How'd it go?" Hermann asked as Riderman led his group out of ICC Kyoto.

"Nothing much." Riderman replied. "Both Shadowmoon and Birugenia retreated. We didn't know why they attacked each other."

"I see."

"Minato-san!" Musubi went to speak to Minato, who was being checked on by a JACES trooper despite being on the sidelines for the whole time. "Did you see me back there? Karasuba-sama even told me that I did well when I fought against her."

"Hmph!" Tsukiumi crossed her arms. "You should've seen me there when I fought those so-called G4 androids! They were nothing compared to the kaijus..."

"Minato..." Kazehana hugged Minato from behind. "Were you worried about me back there?" Tsukiumi fought with Kazehana to get her off him. ZX, J and Agito tried to get Tsukiumi off from Kazehana while Nigo, X and RX tried to do the same with Kazehana to prevent them from fighting each other since they had contributed to help drive away the bad guys.

Robocop, Jiban and Janperson spoke to responding Kyoto policemen, asking the three metal police officers why the ICC Kyoto was damaged with the smoking remains of the Gloucesters nearby.

"Ma'am!" A JACES trooper came to see Ryoko. "We were able to drive the enemy away, but we didn't capture any enemy personnel." He then saluted Ryoko.

"It's alright." Ryoko shook her head, with Lucienne and Marianne at her side. "Casualties?"

"Around 10 of our men were killed. 11 are injured, mostly with minor wounds."

"Keep me posted if they'll be fine."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Superintendent!" Izumida ran to see Ryoko.

"I'm fine, Izumida-kun." Ryoko said, smiling at her assistant. "You shouldn't be worried about me." said the Superintendent in a sing-song voice.

_Er... okay._

"Sensei." Kuuga went to speak to Ichigo, as the other heroes went to assess the damage at the ICC Kyoto. "You think we'll know what they were doing here in the first place?"

Ichigo stared at Kuuga with apprehension and replied, "I guess we'll never know."

(End Yuzo Koshiro - In Your Dream)

* * *

"Hey!"

One of the responding patrolmen asked his superior, a sergeant, on the damage done to the convention center.

"Who's going to pay for the damages? Will the mayor sue the heroes for this?"

The sergeant raised an eyebrow. "Are you insane? Of course he won't..."

"But Sergeant..."

"It's a cardinal rule among heroes that any collateral damage done by the heroes is okay by the book. Only the bad guys are in trouble..."

"But what about the one that happened in the American Marvel Comics _Civil War_?"

"Why do you read that? Have pride in yourself! Read our manga instead of that... that... so-called Marvel comic. Understand?"

"Y-yes sir. I understand..."

THE END

PS - Hope you liked it. Check www(dot)henshinhalloffame(dot)com/riders/ for more information. Guess up next is a last go at Metal Gear with a Solid Snake/Naomi Hunter story. If you're wondering why Kuuga called Ichigo Sensei, it's because Godai Yusuke took a class under Hongo once when he told his friends in one of the KR Kuuga episodes as a reference to the Shōwa era series.

A few things...

Kuma-Ken - Bear Punch

Den - Electric

Bunshin - Self-Replication

Juuji Shuriken - Cross Throwing Stars


End file.
